


Cat Trap (Nsfw Art)

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Fanart, Sex Toys, Strapon Sex, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Art done for Supercat Slam November "3" The only threesome I'll ever really get behind, Kara, Cat and Supergirl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [www.supergaysupercat.tumblr.com ](www.supergaysupercat.tumblr.com%20) for more nsfw art stuffs.

Art done for Supercat Slam November "3" The only threesome I'll ever really get behind, Kara, Cat and Supergirl. 

Heavily HEAVILY inspired by Shadhavar's [Cat and Mice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8397415), and this also lead to this wonderful wonderful fic: [Alpha's (Warning: G!P content)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8591668)

 

\-----  


\-----  


\-----


End file.
